


Hot Patootie

by dedougal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little J2 College AU. Jared has never seen the Rocky Horror Picture Show. But when this hot senior hands him a flyer to a retro movie night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Patootie

“Why am I doing this again?” Jared frowned as Gen pulled out a pile of what looked like ribbons and gauze from her bag. There was already a frightening amount of make up on his bathroom counter and something that looked like a shoe box peeking from the bags Gen had made him carry up to his dorm room. Jared thanked whatever star of fortune that was shining down on him that his roommate had headed off for a week at his parents.

Gen shook the pile of flimsy material. “Two words. Jensen. Ackles.” Then a wicked grin split her face. “Also because I got you drunk and made you agree to it. A fag hag has to take pleasure in her boy being all prettied up, you know.”

There had been an awkward dance at the beginning of the semester. Gen had sat next to him and introduced herself and Jared had been as polite as he could. But he was still new with the whole telling strangers he liked cock thing. It had been the way Jared turned bright red and unable to stammer anything other than his name when Jensen Fucking Ackles handed them a flyer about Movie Nights. Gen had let out a sigh, taken the flyer and said thank you. Jared had suddenly found his feet really interesting.

Gen waited until Jensen had headed off at least before asking, “So you’re gay?”

Jared had nodded. Gen shrugged and that was that. Until she decided to play gay yenta.

She lifted up the black thing from the bed. It resolved into something Jared had seen in his brother’s porn stash. A black underwear thing that went around a girl and made her tits stand up.

“So this movie…” Jared gulped. “I thought I could, like, wear tighty whiteys and a lab coat. That was an option. I researched.”

Gen kept smiling. A smile that was hard edged and predatory. “An unacceptable option. Who wants to be Brad when they can be Frank?”

“Or biker leathers. That would be good.” Gen was advancing on him now, with determination. He hit the wall before she stopped moving. “Or jeans. It didn’t say anything about dressing up.”

“I did some research too. I went to the best source on campus and found out everything you need to know to get your guy.” Then Gen softened. “Jared, seriously. I think you’ll have a blast. It’s more than a movie, it’s a cult. And according to Misha, Jensen really likes it.”

“Misha?” Jared took the garment and held it up. There were a lot of hooks.

“Collins. Jensen’s roommate, best friend and, apparently, pimp. Jensen is single, gay and even more of a dork than you.” Gen listed off the reasons on her fingers. And that was what Jared needed to hear.

“Jensen’s single?”

 

This movie night really was Jensen’s favourite. He liked the rest of the retro nights just fine, gave him a chance to rewatch his favourites on a big screen and meet other folk who liked them. But Rocky Horror was special. Jensen knew it was probably because it had been his movie in high school. His friends were into Star Wars or Blade Runner. He liked Rocky Horror.

Persuading his mom to let him go to the midnight showing downtown had also been something of a rite of passage. He’d gone in jeans, not brave enough to even attempt dressing up like the people in the documentary at the end of his worn out VHS copy of the film. He bought his ticket feeling all of seventeen and tried to find a seat off to one side. The place filled up pretty quick. And he ended up between a couple of college students who took delight in the fact he was a virgin. In all senses of the word.

Jensen checked himself in the mirror one more time. He’d thought about going for a pretty straightforward basque combo for this show. Depending on his mood, he had enough of the costumes put together to pretty much go as any character. Not Doctor Scott. That was just weird. But he had leathers for Eddie, a maid outfit for Magenta. But Rocky’s tiny gold shorts had won out for tonight, especially after he’d handed that tall, built guy a flyer. Although the girl beside him had eventually taken the flyer. Jensen knew that him in the gold shorts was enough to make any man bi-curious at the very least, so he had hope.

He doubted that the hot guy would show. But Jensen always had fun in this outfit. It made his abs looks ace. He still rubbed a little guyliner around his eyes. Never hurt to accentuate a little. He rubbed on a little of the oil to make his skin glow just that little bit too. May as well go all out.

Misha was waiting for him in their kitchen. He’d stolen Jensen’s Riff Raff costume and was already getting into character. If character meant talking to himself and downing a couple of shots of the green liquor they’d had left over after their last party.

“Ready to go?” Jensen had his jeans and shirt in his hands. He couldn’t exactly go set up in his tiny shorts. It was a little chilly out now Fall had really started.

Misha eyed him up and down. “Looking to get lucky?”

“Ain’t I always?” Jensen responded, shimmying a little.

Misha took another shot of the green stuff. It smelled like grain alcohol and slime. “Not since Matt.”

“Matt was a mistake.” Jensen shoved his feet into his pants and threw his shirt on. “Let’s get going.”

 

It was dark. Jared was never more thankful for the cover of night than he was right now. He was also damn grateful he’d borrowed a long leather coat from the goth boy along the hall. He felt too damn exposed as it was. Probably something to do with the way the basque stopped a good three inches above the satiny black panties that were just clinging. Clinging too tightly for comfort. Jared knew he technically wore less cloth in the pool during the summer. It just felt more exposing.

Gen turned his chin from side to side and then told him to smile. The expression Jared made was more of a grimace, but Gen nodded in satisfaction. “No lipstick on teeth.”

She climbed out of her car with ease. There were other people pulling up in all kinds of outfits. Gen had gone for a French maid outfit and looked good. Not slutty like him. Jared sat in the car. Gen came around to his door and opened it. She had the expression that said “do what I want or else, Padalecki”. Jared knew it was now or never. He looked toward the hall entrance.

And it was as if all his porn dreams had come true.

Scratch that.

It was as if all his fucking life’s ambitions were coming true. Jared could die now and be happy. There was no way this moment was going to be topped.

Jensen Ackles was standing just inside the doorway in the tiniest pair of gold shorts. And that was it. His hair was messy, his skin fucking glowed and he was basically naked. And Jared had to redefine what his notion of clinging was as his dick sat up and took notice.

He wasn’t sure how he got out of the car. Nor how he managed to cross the paving to the doorway. Gen was at his elbow, hovering, making sure he didn’t fall in the heels she’d made him wear. Jared clung the coat across his chest all the same as they came closer to the doorway.

There was another guy there, who winked at Gen and took their tickets. Jensen didn’t say anything. Instead he let a lazy smile out as he met Jared’s eyes. “You came.”

“Yeah,” Jared stuttered out. He held out his hand, letting the coat hang open. He needed to man up. “Jared. Is me. Hi.” Man up, yeah. Being smooth was beyond him.

Jensen didn’t seem to care. “And I’m Jensen. Nice to meet you. Are you a fan?”

“It’s the first time I’ve seen it,” Jared replied. Jensen had freckles. Freckles that were dusted across his nose. And his shoulders. And his chest. And his biceps. Jared wanted to mouth across the freckles. All of Jensen’s freckles.

Jensen let out a short laugh. “A virgin!” He even waggled his eyebrows.

Jared knew his blush was back. He could feel his face burning. Was it really that obvious?

Jensen’s leer softened to something more sympathetic. “It’s an in joke. First time seeing the movie with a crowd. There’s things you do – throw rice and say things and stuff.” He looked Jared up and down. “You got the dressing up bit right. Really right.” There was something a little wondering in his voice now.

“Cool. I mean. It was Gen. She dressed me. But she’s not my girlfriend.” Jared knew he was babbling. His nervous habit was overwhelming. He turned to look at Gen, who was currently sucking face with the guy who had winked at her. Jared turned his attention back to Jensen who was biting at his bottom lip. Fuck. It made his lips look even more plush.

“You could… sit with us. After we get it started. And I could explain.” Jensen rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. Jared was a little bedazzled by the way it made the muscles in his arms shift and flex, the way his abs tightened. It took him a moment to nod.

 

The movie was… Actually, Jared wasn’t too sure what was happening in the movie. Jensen kept leaning over to explain things, which was great, except Jared couldn’t really take in what he was saying. Instead Jensen kept pressing his naked thigh against Jared’s stocking clad one. Jared had never understood the whole women’s clothing thing but the feel of Jensen through the soft material made him get it a little more. And his dick get it too. He was damn glad it was dark and that they were in the back row, a little away from the other rows of chairs.

Gen and Misha had ended up at the other end of the row. They seemed to be actually watching the film rather than making out. Maybe all their tension got worked out, while Jared was stuck here in cock block hell with the most gorgeous guy in the universe pressing up close to him, whispering in his ear, stroking his hand along the top of his stocking leg.

Jared looked down at that. Jensen’s hand was on his thigh. It was warm, heavy, a little callused. And seemingly there without permission from its owner. Jared looked up into Jensen’s suddenly shocked face. The movie was still running in the background, a song, everyone stamping and clapping. And Jared could not have told you there was anyone else in the universe.

Jensen stood up, moving his hand and holding it out to Jared instead. Jared knew he stumbled to his feet – these heels were hell – but he didn’t care as Jensen pulled him into the bathroom. Jared had to blink in the bright fluorescent lights. They were blinding after the dark of the movie room. But the light meant he could see the vivid green of Jensen’s eyes, the long flutter of his eyelashes, the freckles Jared wanted to taste with his tongue…

 

Jensen didn’t know what he was doing. Well. He knew what he was doing, which was dragging Jared into a really fucking classy bathroom to make out. But he knew he should not be doing this. Jared deserved a boyfriend, romance, Fucking teddy bears and candlelit dinners, Jensen pretty much defined quick fuck these days. And the way the boy had blushed at the idea of virgin? But Jensen was only human. He was weak. He was hell of a turned on. And fuck it. Jared looked fucking delicious.

Jensen thanked his lucky stars that the girl with Jared had taken the time to get the details right. This wasn’t a guy poured into his girlfriend’s too small underwear. This had been bought for him, so the stockings lay smooth and long enough on his legs. Legs that went on for miles, smoothly muscled, tan. Jensen had an image of himself licking and kissing up the inside of Jared’s leg, before getting to his… There was an unmistakable bulge in the black silk panties. There was even a little bit of dampness where Jared was already leaking. Jensen knew he couldn’t wait any longer. He dropped to his knees, fitted one hand over the spur of hipbone and used the other to tug the panties away from Jared’s cock and under his balls. That bulge did not disappoint. It was the opposite of disappointment. Jared’s dark, flushed cock seemed to swell even further in front of Jensen’s eyes. He sucked the tip in, loving the taste of sweat and pre-come that flooded his mouth. He worked his mouth down, jaw stretching a little as he took in as much of Jared as he could.

Then there were hands pulling at his shoulders. In the wrong kind of pulling. Pushing him away. He sat back and looked up, kinda annoyed, at Jared.

Jared who was looking at him with a mixture of fear and awe and nerves that had won out. “Hey?”

Jensen climbed back to his feet and leaned forward, pressing himself into Jared a little. “Hey.”

“So. Umm.” Jared looked really upset. “Not that blow job isn’t, like, awesome, but…” The stuttering hesitation was starting to get a little annoying now.

“Yeah?” Jensen wormed himself even closer. Christ. Jared felt good, all ribbons and lace against his bare chest. And that heavy dick against his own.

“It’s wrong. Not the blow job. But-“ Jared bit his lip. He seemed to have forgotten the slick red lipstick. “I want to kiss you.”

Jensen surged up and pressed his mouth to Jared’s. He should have done this first, should have tasted that sweet, fucking innocent mouth. He could taste the bitter grease of the lipstick before Jared opened his mouth wide and let Jensen’s demanding tongue in. Jared’s hands – his huge hands – were stroking down over his back now, grabbing his ass and pulling him in tighter.

Jensen brought his hand up to tangle in the teased mass of Jared’s hair. He remembered the shaggy locks from the courtyard and was glad to finally get his hand into the length. He liked guys with longer hair. He liked tall guys. He liked guys with narrow hips and muscles. And he liked guys who panted as they looked at him, running a delicate finger over his cheeks, tracing his freckles, with a look of wonderment in their eyes.

Their dicks were still hard enough to pound nails, but Jensen couldn’t help returning the rather silly smile on Jared’s face.

“I got lipstick on your… on you.” Jared kept stroking his finger over Jensen’s face. “Sorry.”

Jensen leaned in for another kiss. Jared’s lipstick was pretty ruined anyway. He could already taste the soft lips underneath. Instead he sucked Jared’s tongue for a moment before pulling back. “It’s not like I haven’t worn lipstick before.” Jensen was so close that he could almost see the lust darken Jared’s eyes just that shade more. Jensen kept up the eye contact as he knelt again, the tile cold against his bare knees. Jared’s hands flattened against the wall as Jensen went to town again, messy, wet and loving it. He knew Jared wouldn’t last long, not from the way his chest was heaving and his eyes kept fluttering shut. Then that fingertip was back, tracing Jensen’s cheekbone, the shape of Jared’s cock in his cheek, the seal of his lips. Jared skated his hand over the back of Jensen’s head before giving in and tangling his fingers in Jensen’s hair.

That made Jensen groan and swallow harder. His own dick was complaining but Jensen needed both hands on Jared to balance and stoke the bits his mouth couldn’t quite reach. He’d need more practise to take all of Jared. Practise and time. And a bed. Definitely a bed. The things he could do to Jared on a bed flashed through his head, making Jensen suck even harder.

Jared was tugging at Jensen’s hair and Jensen sealed his mouth around Jared and suck his way back up as Jared started to come. The last drops covered his lips, his chin. He was messy as fuck, come and lipstick and saliva and, from the look in Jared’s eyes, perfectly debauched.

Jared slid down the wall and splayed his legs wide, drawing Jensen into another deep kiss. His hands were desperate at Jensen’s shorts, unable to get the tight trunks down. Jensen laughed a little into the kiss before unzipping the trunks at the back and letting them fall open. Jared pulled back to watch as he wrapped his hand around Jensen’s cock, tentative to start with. His confidence built when Jensen climbed into the v of his legs to kiss him again.

Between kisses, Jared was trying to ask something. Jensen got enough control to mouth into the curve of Jared’s neck for a moment, letting his mouth free to ask, voice shaking, “Do you want to fuck me?”

Jensen couldn’t deny the fact he was hell of an interested in that. The way his cock jumped in Jared’s still tight fist would more than give lie to any deception. But the memory of Jared’s shy blushing at the word virgin made Jensen hesitate a little.

He kissed Jared again to give himself time.

“Yeah, Jared. I want to fuck you. I want to lay you out on my bed, tease you within an inch of your life and then fuck you.” Jensen put his hand over Jared’s to make him speed his strokes up. Jared added in the twist at the end all on his own. “Then you’re gonna do the same to me.” Jensen could feel his orgasm thundering towards him. He panted wetly in Jared’s mouth, letting out a low groan when he finally spilled. He placed another kiss on Jared’s lips. “But I’m not going to fuck you in the bathroom beside the rec hall.”

Jensen stood up and made his way over to the sink. Jared’s lipstick had smeared pretty much all over the lower half of his face. It made Jensen grin a little. It was hot. He grabbed a handful of towels and started to wipe the mess away. Jared came up behind him, face no cleaner. Jensen grabbed another towel and started in on Jared’s face. Much as he liked the made up look, and the ruined panties and all, he liked the guy underneath too.

“Guess we should get back to the movie, right?” Jared sounded nervous and unsure, voice shaking again.

Jensen got himself all tucked away and made sure Jared was presentable. “The movie’s just about finished. Why don’t you just wait and then you and your friend can come back to mine for a… chat.” It was pretty much taking all his self-control to wrap himself around Jared and not let go.

Jared smiled at that, for all he was hunched over, lashes lowered. And, holy fuck, the kid had dimples. Yeah. Jensen was going to hell for thinking of the filthy things he wanted to do with those dimples. And that smile. He kissed Jared quickly, not wanting to risk having his mouth unoccupied.

Jensen led the way to the door, checking no one was in the hallway before letting Jared come out. They made it back to their seats just as the final credits started. “You do know that when we start dating, I’m going to make you watch this movie properly.”

The implied promise made Jared light up all over again. “Cool.” Then his face fell a little. “Just-“

“Hmm?” Jensen waved to one of his friends who was starting the clean-up. The other attendees were starting to drift out.

“I don’t have to wear the heels, right. Because they really hurt my feet.”

Jensen started to laugh. A full out belly laugh. Jared looked at him weirdly a moment, before he joined in.

Misha raised his eyebrows from the other side of the room before shaking his head. Jensen leaned in when he got himself under control. “But the panties are still a possibility, right?”

The wickedness that crept into Jared’s smile was all the answer he needed.


End file.
